


So Nice to be with You

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day after Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Shopping, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: Dean yawned and stretched carefully. Cas had an arm and leg wrapped around him like an octopus, and Dean didn't want to wake him. As per his usual morning routine, Dean's mind began to race, searching for something to worry about. He took a deep breath and concentrated. Today was not a work day, he had nowhere important to be, and there was nothing wrong that he could remember.On the contrary, everything was good. They'd had a wonderful Christmas day with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo; Sam and Jess had been happy with their gifts. And best of all, his angel was right beside him. Dean sighed, perfectly content, and nuzzled his face in Cas’s hair.





	So Nice to be with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. *Waves* Just a little fluff here. If anyone's still reading, hope it's okay. Please let me know if you liked it! If people still like it, I'll continue.

Dean yawned and stretched carefully. Cas had an arm and leg wrapped around him like an octopus, and Dean didn't want to wake him. As per his usual morning routine, Dean's mind began to race, searching for something to worry about. He took a deep breath and concentrated. Today was not a work day, he had nowhere important to be, and there was nothing wrong that he could remember.

On the contrary, everything was good. They'd had a wonderful Christmas day with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo; Sam and Jess had been happy with their gifts. And best of all, his angel was right beside him. Dean sighed, perfectly content, and nuzzled his face in Cas’s hair.

“Mmm. Tickles.” Cas’s voice was muffled, as his face was smushed into Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey, babe. How ya feelin?”

“Hmm. Can we never leave this bed again?”

Dean laughed. “That bad, huh?”

“On the contrary. That good.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder, but kept his eyes closed.

“Good. I was afraid you’d be hung over.”

“No, I didn’t drink that much. It just feels good not to have anywhere to be. To have you all to myself for a bit.”

“Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed.”

“You should take more time off.” Cas drew him in tighter.

“You might be right.” They had a whole week stretching out in front of them. Dean had the feeling that if they stayed in bed, then they would always remain in limbo on this quiet Monday morning. No time would pass and no days would be whittled away from their precious week. “Cas?”

“Mmm?”

“Have you ever been to the ocean?”

“A few times,” Cas whispered into Dean’s chest. “Have you?”

“Once.” Dean closed his eyes. “I spent part of a day there with Cassie. But it was cold.”

“Ah. Windy, I’ll bet.”

“Shit, even our shoes were blowing away. The water was so cold my feet turned blue. We finally figured out the only way to keep the blanket from getting carried off was to sit on it, but the wind was so fierce we just wrapped ourselves up in it and slept.”

“The beach is best at night.”

“We had to leave well before dark. Had to be home the next day. Work.” Dean’s chest felt tight with the missed opportunity.

“You can’t see how huge the sea is at night. You just hear the waves, and the air is so heavy. It feels so intimate. It feels like you’re close to understanding the universe.”

“Will you take me sometime?”

“I’ve never liked traveling. But I think I’d be okay if you were with me.”

“It’s a deal.” Dean was drifting off again.

He awoke an hour later. Cas had turned over, and Dean was snuggled up against his back. He rolled to the edge of the bed and slid out from under the sheets. After he came out of the bathroom, Cas was still sound asleep. Dean could hear muffled sounds from the kitchen, so he grabbed Cas’s drawing and stepped out into the hall.

Sam and Jess were in the kitchen, of course, eating oatmeal and fruit and chattering away. “You guys are way too perky in the morning.”

Jess blinked innocently. “It’s okay, Dean. We understand that older people need more sleep.”

Dean swatted the back of her head, holding the drawing away protectively with his other hand.

“Whatcha got?” Sam made a grab for it.

“Geez, Sam! Be careful. It’s my Christmas present from Cas.” Dean didn’t want them to get oatmeal or juice on the drawing, so he held it up by the very edges for them to see. Jess gasped, and Sam went silent. They stared at it, rapt, until Dean’s arms started to get tired and he lowered it again.

Jess made a noise of protest. “Set it on the counter, Dean. I’m not done looking at it.” She propped herself up on her elbows, her nose inches from the paper. “How the hell does he do it?”

Sam’s eyes looked a little teary, which Dean pretended not to see. “That’s...amazing. I mean, did we even have…”

“A photo of us together as kids? Nope. But now we have this.”

Jess looked shocked. “You didn’t have any pictures of the two of you?”

“Hell, we barely had any family photos at all.” Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulder, which was a mistake, because the tears then threatened to spill. Sam got up and looked out the kitchen window so that he could discreetly wipe his eyes.

“Do you think we could make a copy of it, Dean? So that I could have one, too? I don’t mean to be greedy, but it’s just so...so us. Do you think Cas would mind?”

“I’m sure he won’t. I’ll ask him the best way to make another copy. We may be going to the art supply store today, so someone there could probably help with that. I’m gonna get this one framed, to protect it.”

Jess finally finished poring over the drawing and relinquished it to Dean, who placed it safely away from any of the breakfast foods. “Listen, man. I don’t usually tell people what to do, but you better be good to Cas. He’s amazing.”

“Yeah, Dean. I’ve never seen you this happy before. You’d be a fool to let him go.”

“No worries there. Cas is it for me.”

Jess whistled, and Dean punched her on the arm gently. Sam approached him and gave him a one-armed hug. “Happy for ya, man.”

“Yeah, well, it’s gettin’ a little too touchy-feely in here for this early in the morning. Let a guy have his coffee first.” Dean reached for the coffee pot. “Cas’ll probably sleep in for a bit.”

Castiel poked his head around the doorway. “No, I’m here.” He had made his way down the hall in time to hear Dean say that Cas was the one, and now his heart was singing. He shuffled into the kitchen and went right to Dean for a kiss. Dean made a pleased sound and obliged him, smoothing Cas’s sleep-mussed hair as they drew apart.

Jess and Sam made cooing noises, and Dean gave a long-suffering sigh. “What is this, junior high?”

Sam perked up at the introduction of this topic. “Ooh, junior high! Remember Heather Davis? You guys would sneak off behind the gym every chance you got. And she got you the teddy bear for Valentine’s Day. The one that said “I wuv hugs”. Do you still have that, Dean?”

“This is a battle you can’t win, Samuel.” Dean took a sip of coffee and slid his other arm around Cas’s shoulder.

“That’s the response of a man who knows he’s beaten. Coffee, Cas?”

Castiel nodded gratefully and Sam passed him a mug emblazoned with the emblem and phone number of Bobby’s garage. “So, what have you two lovebirds got planned for today?”

“I thought we’d play it by ear.” Dean reached across the table and snitched a grape from the bowl of fruit. “I really should get my new phone activated, and Cas thinks there might be an after-Christmas sale at the art supply store, so it might be a good day to go there. And we might as well get lunch somewhere while we’re out.”

Sam looked at Cas. For once, there was no worry on his face, only contentment. It was a good look on him, and Sam didn’t want it marred by anything today. There were so few perfect days in life, and Cas shouldn’t have to waste part of one in the cell phone store. “Hey, guys. Why don’t you two go on to the art supply place and wherever else you had planned. I’ll get everything taken care of with your phone. I gotta go downtown anyway. Me and Jess are meeting some friends for lunch.”

Dean hesitated, but the offer was tempting. “Are you sure you can get everything switched over without me there?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I went to high school with the store manager. You remember Justin.”

“Heck, yeah. Scrawny little nerd. Real shy.”

“He’s married with a kid now.”

“Well, shit. Tell him congrats from me.” Dean looked around to make sure Cas wasn’t listening. “And thanks, Sam. I appreciate this.”

“No problem. You never take any time off, anyway. You should take it easy when you do.”

“Well, if I get any messages you can text Cas’s phone.”

“Will do. Now get some oatmeal before it gets cold.”

 

 _This day is perfect. Right now everything is perfect. There is nothing to worry about right now._ Cas repeated this mantra to himself, willing away any intrusive thoughts. He would not let them ruin this precious time with Dean.

“You okay, Cas?”

He turned to Dean and smiled reassuringly. “I am. I’m good.”

Dean reached over and squeezed his knee, and even though the Impala’s heater was still churning out cold air, Cas felt warm. He sighed and leaned back into the leather seat.

“I’m glad you feel good. But even if you don’t, you can always tell me. Where is this store, anyway?”

“Homberg Drive. Near the barbecue place.”

“Oh yeah! Donna’s place. They make a great lemon meringue pie. We could get lunch there.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Cas breathed in deeply as they entered the store; the smells of papers and paints soothed his soul. This store had always been a haven for him. Even when he’d come there out of sheer loneliness, just to have a place to go, there had always been things to distract him. Everything in the store could be used to make something beautiful; something no one had ever made before.

He looked around anxiously, then relaxed when he saw a familiar face behind the register. She blinked at him, then a smile slowly spread across her face.

“Is that my Cas? Oh my God, it’s been too long!”

“Good to see you too, Alicia.” The girl approached Cas, arms outstretched, then paused. When Cas nodded his okay, she enveloped him in a hug. She released him after a long squeeze, then squinted at Dean.

“So who’s the hottie?”

Dean sputtered, and Cas burst into laughter. He reached back for Dean’s hand and pulled him forward. “Dean, this is Alicia Banes. Alicia, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester.” Cas’s heart skipped a beat as he spoke. He never thought he’d be introducing a boyfriend.

“Well, then. No wonder we haven’t seen you around here in a minute.” Alicia proffered a bright green sale flyer. “The usual after-Christmas deals, Cas. Extra thirty percent off all clearance items, and twenty percent off anything on this list. You go browse around while I talk to Freckles here.”

Cas hesitated, but Dean nodded. “It’s cool, Cas. Go on and look. Take your time. We got all day, thanks to Sam.”

Cas wandered off, looking back uncertainly. As he disappeared into an aisle with a large display of brushes, Alicia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “All right, Mr. Dean Winchester. Just what are your intentions regarding my good buddy Cas?”

Dean grinned in spite of himself. “All above-board, Ms. Banes. How long have you known Cas?”

“Two, almost three years. I don’t know much about him, but I know him, you know? And he’s something else.” Alicia shook her head. “You know how most of us have a shell against the outside world, for protection? It’s like he doesn’t have that. He feels things more than the rest of us, good and bad.”

“Yeah, that’s Cas all right. And I do know a lot about him, and I can tell you he’s had a rough go of it. I know you must’ve been good to him, if he feels that comfortable with you, and I thank you for that. He hasn’t experienced a lot of kindness.”

“That sucks.” Alicia adjusted some packages of colored pencils near the register, then looked up at Dean. “But things are better now?”

“Yeah. Things are starting to get better now.”

“Good. But it’s still my duty to inform you that if you hurt Cas, I’ll have to kill you. Or worse.” Alicia’s face was grim. “I’ve read every occult book in the library, and I can put a curse on you.”

“I won’t hurt him. No matter what.”

“All right, then.” Alicia cleared her throat. “So Cas knows the whole store by heart, but is there anything I can help you with?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.” Dean held up the cardboard tube. “Cas gave me this drawing for Christmas, and I’d like to have it framed. Also, is there any way to make a good quality copy of it?”

“You came to the right girl. That I can do. Let’s go over to the framing counter and we’ll have a look.” Alicia yelled to another employee to watch the register, and watched eagerly as Dean unrolled the drawing. She whistled appreciatively. “That’s a Castiel Novak, all right. I’d recognize it anywhere.”

“He’s showed you some of his work?”

“Quite a few things, yeah. I’ve framed some of his paintings.” Alicia removed a frame sample from the wall and held it up to the drawing. “How about something like this?”

“Nice, but a little fancy for my apartment.”

“Gotcha.” She reached for a more simple frame. “So, Dean Winchester, what do you do?”

By the time Dean had decided on a mat and frame, there were samples scattered all over the counter, and he and Alicia were deep into a discussion about classic cars.

“Leesh!” The girl at the checkout bellowed. “I can’t get the register to take the discount!”

“Shit,” Alicia muttered. “All right, let me put the drawing in a safe place. I’ll clean up all this later.”

Dean was reluctant to let go of the drawing, making Alicia giggle. “It’s all right, man. We’ll take good care of it.” She rolled it up carefully. “I’ll probably have it done next week, maybe? Here, write down your number, and I’ll call you.” She slid a notepad and pen across the counter.

“Hey, you want me to put this stuff back?”

Alicia paused, surprised. “You remember where they all go?”

“Oh yeah. Got a good memory for where things are supposed to go.” God forbid if he’d ever put his father’s tools back in the garage in the wrong order.

Alicia dashed off to the register. “Okay, okay, I’m here! See, you’re going to have to start over now.”

Dean replaced all the samples and walked along the back of the store, scanning the aisles for Cas. He was in the next-to-last one, holding a shopping basket with several items and dreamily gazing at the oil paints. Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder very gently, but Cas startled anyway.

“Dean! Hey! I’m almost done…”

“Nope, you get all the time you want. We got all day, remember?” Dean stretched out a hand to touch a tube of blue paint. “Alicia seems nice.”

“Yes, I like her. She's invited me to parties a few times. I never went, of course.” Cas sorted through the items in his basket, keeping a mental tally of the total cost. Dean eased himself down on the floor, leaning up against a nearby shelf. “What are you doing?”

“Watching you shop. It’s nice seeing you enjoy yourself like that.”

Cas grinned. “Weirdo.”

“I believe you have me confused with Sam.”

“No, I think weirdness is a family trait.”

“Good point.” Dean stared at all the paints. “There are so many colors. Makes me want to buy a bunch of them and just smear them around.”

“There are videos where people do that.” Cas extended a hand toward the shelf, then withdrew it, reconsidering. “But I think you could do more than just play with them. You definitely have artistic tendencies.”

“Uh, no way. Not me.”

“Look at the cars you make. You have a good eye for design.” Cas finally made a selection. He placed it in the basket and smiled, satisfied. “That should do it. Let’s go check out.” He extended a hand to Dean.

Dean grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet. “Getting too old to sit on the floor, I guess.” They approached the register, and Cas hesitated as he saw the unfamiliar cashier.

Alicia saved the day by popping around a corner and waving away her co-worker. “Nah, I got it! Come on up here, Cas.” The items minus the discount added up to fifty-three cents over the amount of the gift card, and Cas dug some change out of his pocket to cover the rest. She loaded his purchases in the reusable shopping bag he had brought, and Cas clutched it to his chest proudly. “Don’t be a stranger, Cas.”

“Always a pleasure, Alicia.”

As they approached the Impala, Alicia came rushing out of the store, clutching something in her hand. “Hey, Dean Winchester!” She handed him a flat, rectangular object with a bold, colorful design. “I painted it,” she explained. “It’s like an icon or something. Supposed to help you walk a righteous path. I think it was meant to be yours.”

Dean was touched by the strange but generous gift. He cradled it in his hands and smiled at Alicia. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I’ll keep it safe.”

She grinned wickedly. “I better get an invite to the wedding.”

Dean sputtered. “Now wait a minute…”

Alicia rolled her eyes. “You’re wearing matching bracelets. It’s not a stretch.” She waved to Cas and was gone.

“What was that about?”

Dean showed him the small painting, which featured a handprint shape in the center. “I think I’ll keep it in the glove compartment. Baby’s kind of like my good luck charm, so it makes sense.”

“That’s kind of a big deal, to get one of her paintings,” Cas mused. “She’s supposed to be some sort of a witch.” He caught Dean looking at him with amusement. “That’s just what I’ve heard!”

“Well, I’ll treat it with respect, just in case.” He wrapped it in a chamois cloth and tucked it away. “Do you have one?”

“Of her paintings? I do. A couple of years ago, she asked me to make a drawing of her mother, and she gave one to me in return. An angel wing motif. She told me it would deliver me from evil.”

“Huh.” Dean started the car. “Maybe it did.”

“Maybe.” Cas was smiling softly. “Time for lunch? I’m starving.”

Dean pulled out onto a side street. “Barbecue and pie still okay?”

“Barbecue and pie are always okay.”

Donna’s barbecue joint was small and unassuming, but wonderful smells wafted out the front door. A dark-haired girl smiled and gestured toward a booth. “Have a seat, fellas. Today’s specials are on the blackboard. Can I get ya an iced tea?”

Dean ordered ribs with coleslaw, and Cas got barbecued chicken with a side of macaroni and cheese. A smiling, plump blonde woman bustled out of the kitchen and plunked their orders down in front of them. “Hiya, guys! Good to see ya again, Dean. Been a while. Who’s your friend, here?”

Dean blushed, which Cas found adorable. “Hey, Donna. This is my boyfriend, Cas.”

“Good to meet ya, Cas. Lemme know if I can getcha anything, okay?”

Cas tried a bite of the mac and cheese, then couldn’t stop eating until it was gone. The chicken sat untouched on his plate. Dean reached over with a fork to steal a bite, only to be met with an indistinct protest from Cas, whose mouth was full of noodles.

“Well, if you’re not gonna eat it…”

Cas snorted. “Of course I’m gonna eat it! I was just stunned by the mac and cheese, that’s all. Do you think that lady would give you the recipe?”

“I dunno. Donna’s a sweetheart, but this restaurant’s her pride and joy. The recipe’s probably a family secret.”

“I’ll bet you could figure it out, though.” Cas tasted the chicken, which he quickly decided was the best he’d ever had.

“Whoa, Cas. You keep eating that fast, you’re not gonna have room for pie.”

“We’ve got all day, remember?” Cas echoed. He put down his fork anyway, placing it directly in the middle of the plate. It was perhaps not the right time to have a serious discussion, but Castiel had never been good at talking anyway. He took a deep breath. “Can I tell you something?”

Dean squinted at him, concerned. “Course you can.”

“I’ve been thinking that it might be a good idea for me to talk to someone. Someone as in a therapist.” Cas clutched the edge of the table. “You’ve been so good to me, Dean, but it’s not fair for you to have to support me emotionally ALL the time. I know I can always depend on you, but I want to be a little more self-sufficient. And I want you to be able to depend on me, too. So.” He looked down at his hands.

Dean reached across the table and put his hand on top of Cas’s. “Babe. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. I think it’s a great idea. The therapist, I mean. You’re a really strong person, but it doesn’t hurt to have some help. I want you to have everything you need.”

Cas was giddy with relief. “Thank you so much. I was scared to say that, but I thought it was important.”

“Did you have anyone in mind?”

“No, I’ll have to do a little research. I know I won’t be able to get an appointment until after New Year’s, anyway.”

“As it happens, I know of someone who comes highly recommended. But you’re right, you’ve got a little time to think about it.”

Cas started back in on the chicken. His hands were only shaking a little bit.

“Maybe we could get some pie to go. We could park over by the river and eat it. Watch the ducks.”

“We could take some back to Sam and Jess.” Cas smiled at him.

Dean rolled his eyes in mock dismay. “The health food nuts? They couldn’t possibly appreciate such a delicacy.”

“It’s a good idea. In the car, I can kiss you. There’s no one to see.”

“I don’t care who sees us kiss.” Dean leaned forward, across the table, and was delighted when Cas met him halfway, brushing his lips to Dean’s.

They were interrupted by a loud whistle. “Hey, lovebirds.” Donna leaned over the back of the booth. “Pie’s on the house. Pecan, lemon meringue, apple, and coconut. Which do ya want?”

“Slice of each, Donna. But we’ll pay. Gotta take some back to Sam and his girl.”

“Four slices to go, got it. But no way in heck you’re paying. Consider it a welcome-back gift.” Donna winked at Cas. “But I don’t want either of you being a stranger from now on, ‘kay?”

“Fair enough.”

Cas knew that Dean would solve the dilemma by leaving a tip large enough to cover the pie. It felt good to know someone that well. Donna returned with four small paper boxes. “Want me to get you guys a bag?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, that’s okay. Cas has some reusable bags in the car. Thanks, Donna.” He reached two of the pie boxes to Cas, who accepted them solemnly. “Where to, Cas?”

“I was promised ducks.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Are there even ducks here during the winter?”

“I suppose we’ll see.” Cas held the door open for him. “It’s okay either way. It’s just nice to be with you.”


End file.
